1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a decoder configured to convert a physical position of a semiconductor memory device according to an address count, a memory system, and a physical position converting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are semiconductor devices storing readable data. Memory device are classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
Volatile memory devices lose data when powered off. However, since volatile memory devices are readily rewritable, they are convenient for use as a temporary storage for an operating system and an application program. Examples of volatile memory devices include static RAMs (SRAMs) and dynamic RAMs (DRAMs).
Nonvolatile memory devices retain data even when powered off. However, nonvolatile memory devices require an erase cycle before storing new data. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include NAND flash memories, NOR flash memories, EEPROMs, EPROMs, ROMs, mask ROMs (MROMs), programmable ROMs (PROMs), and ferroelectric RAMs (FRAMs).